Ahsoka's New Phobia
by Tessika14
Summary: First of all Fritolay is not chips he is Ahsoka's pet, and nother first of all, he isn't the original fear...


**Ahsoka's New Phobia**

* * *

First thing first, Fritolay is Ahsoka's pet tarantula. She plays with him and loves spiders, he bites her off and on, and they've had long history. Anakin almost flushed him down a toilet, and Ahsoka nearly killed him for that.

Fritolay is the average tarantula, just a **little bigger. **He has dark eyes, a nice dark furry body that tempts people to touch. He has knocked Ahsoka out several times. Which drove Anakin into a panic.

Fritolay as you know is not a chip. He is not salty and yellow and corny and crunchy, he is soft and **kinda** cute in his own way, and fuzzy as hell. Well actually Frito Lay chips are what they are, just try not to get that confused.

* * *

Ahsoka brushed the dirt off her scraped, and bruised knee. It had hurt to walk. She, put alcohol in it to disinfect it so that she wouldn't get it infected. Infection wasn't an option.

_But, it hurtss too much ..._

Trina asked,"Are you okay?"

As Ahsoka bit her lip hard blood squirted out..she sucked as much as she could in her mouth, hating the bitter, metallic taste very much.

She stuck her red tongue out with distate. She couldn't understand why people like Trina could stand was half vampire, and well, there she was in the medbay tending to bloody warriors, under full control. She had thought that impossible.

Trina was a tanned woman of nineteen, who had silky brown hair that went a little more past her slim shoulders. Trina always wore it in a pony tale, keeping some of it in her face, dazzling all who saw her. She ws muscled, and like 5'7". She had violet eyes and a pointed chin, her eyes had a tint of yellow in them, very very faint though.

Trina laughed at Ahsoka's face, ignoring the blood, she wiped the blood from Ahsoka's mouth and chin, like a mother would to a baby. Her laugh was infectious and Ahsoka laughed to feeling a little shamed, thats why Trina was her best friend, she made her laugh even when the matter was impossible to laugh about.

Trina gave young Ahsoka a quick smile before applying hydrogen peroxide to her arm, shoulder and left hand, "This might sting a little."

"A little?" Ahsoka's face went a little pale

"Okay Okay ya got me now sit still, Mrs Skywalker-" "Or is it Mrs. Bonteri?" "Or is it that new guy Troy?"

Ahsoka shushed her, as she saw that people were looking in their direction.

Ahsoka's jaw dropped and she blushed as she remebered when she was younger how she told, her about her feelings for those guys...

_I remember the first day I saw Anakin I flipped, he was soooo dreamy... I mean how can I not drool over him. Hes too old for me, and hes married to Padme. Lux, oh he is all mine, Troy can go find another guy, haha I mean girl._

Ahsoka's surprise turned to pain, as she sat whining at every sting on her wounds.

"C'mon Ahsoka, were Jedi, dont be such a baby!"

_Man, she could be a jerk._

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. She placed some gauze between her teeth, so she could pour her pain into something. She dug her predatory canines into the roll of gauze, piercing ir without an try.

Still sharp..

Trina took her soda and in one swing sucked all of it down, without a burp.

Ahsoka shuddered as she thought of what would happen if Trina had lost control _then I would look like that soda can, broken,_ and sucked her blood..._Oh, no I can go through that episode again..._

"This was it." Trina was on the last cut, and Ahsoka was able to watch without having a major meltdown.

Success.

_Anakin will be sooo proud of me, _Ahsoka was close to tears, moved by her courage.

"I finally did it!I used hydrogen peroxide without getting freaked! OMG! Trina this is soo big!" She kissed Trina on both cheeks

Trina gave Ahsoka a funny look," 'Oka you was so afraid of this...-holds up the bottle- Oh MY FORCE! Are you serio?" Trina nearly died of laughter after the conformation.

Ahsoka threw the roll of gauze at her blushing'

"Look..I know it sounds... silly..."

"Gotcha' sista!" Trina commented

* * *

Then Anakin walks in to visit Ahsoka, to say hi to Trina. He is holding a brown furry object. Ahsoka leaned in closer, and saw Frito Lay.

"Aww its Frito.." Trina said she rubbed his back and he rubbed against her hand..

Then he got happy and jumped on Ahsoka. Ahsoka screamed as she hadn't beeen used to FritosLays change in size.

"O MY UNIVERSE! ITs on me get it off.!" Ahsoka shrieked.

Anakin and Trina looked puzzled, "Ahsoka this is ur pet.."

Anakin facepalmed himself as Ahsoka continued to make the biggest scene.

Trina started to laugh melodically, Anakin looked at her and she stopped...

Then Dawn, Rosalina and Adin walk in and are like, "What the f-."

Well Dawn is like Hey Frito!

Trina watches Ahsoka continue and says," So this is the Heroine with NO Fear? Ahhh haa haa. Classic."


End file.
